Castration resistant metastatic disease is the major cause of morbidity and mortality in men with advanced prostate cancer. The molecular mechanisms underlying metastasis and castration resistance are both varied and only partially defined. Novel targets and therapies directed against these targets are urgently needed to combat advanced prostate cancer. Likewise, rational combination therapies directed against multiple critical targets are urgently needed. We have recently identified and